


Steven's Saga

by TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bloody Violence, Bottom Tony Stark, Courtship, Egil's Saga AU, Intersex Tony, M/M, Mature Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Stony - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Witchcraft, mpreg tony, shape-shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary/pseuds/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Rogers, the shape-shifter has returned from war, seeing how his fight is not over. The tyrant Tiberius is looking to exterminate his race. He must rebel against the false king with other shape-shifters, and somehow win the love of a human named Anthony Stark.<br/>*Based on the story Egil's Saga</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little obsessed with Medieval literature now, and I love writing the titles such as Lord Steven and Lady Anthony.

             There was a fearsome youth who has returned to his homeland Vidunder; a spacious country reigned by a king and queen. He trudged through the peaceful meadow filled with verdant grass and with bobbing cotton white cattails; they began swaying by the soothing breath of the invisible gods. The young man is named Steven Rogers; he was in another nation called Morke, lending his services to its ruler Stephen Strange. It was odd that Steve decided to fight with Morke against his birth place Vidunder, but he was not alone in this enterprise. Steve went to war, accompanied with his older brother Christopher, unfortunately in the final battle; his eldest sibling was murdered by one of the elite officers from Vidunder. Morke was saved, and King Stephen was grateful towards the brave warrior, but he was apologetic towards such a great loss, that he sent two chests filled with silver coins as compensation to his household. It was a generous gesture, but money can never replace the boldness and virtue of Chris, and Steve felt lonely without him. The reason why the Rogers brothers fought for Morke was that they despised King Tiberius Stone of Vidunder; the tyrant has always hated their clan. The Rogers lineage has a long complex history, but they’re known for their unholy blood, because they are the rare collection of shape-shifters. Steve inherited it from his father Lord Joseph; the youngest male offspring will take after the father. These beings are able to transform into anything and are granted incredible strength, but people believe they are notoriously ugly and cruel creatures. Steve has short golden blond hair with a few feathery tufts combed to the left above his noble forehead, but he has a pair of navy blue horns of a ram on the sides of his head, and his cold eyes are dyed with a furious crimson red. He has a coarse tail that resembles the uromastyxuro lizard; it was of an autumn brown color with layered spikes, making him appear dragon-like. Humans were deathly afraid of Steve, but they enjoyed his brother Chris’s company since he was courageous and attractive. Chris had their mother’s side, Lady Sarah, fully human but admirable. The Rogers tribe is rich; they accumulated their wealth by raiding and plundering other foreign cities, Chris and Steve would join their father in these violent expeditions. King Tiberius was both angry and paranoid of the rise of the shape-shifters; he abhorred the idea of mere monsters having more power and luxury than him.

                Steve finally arrived to his father’s property; he was still wearing his raven black uniform with long sleeves and a high collar, and matching tight trousers. He has pieces of metallic armor on his forearms and shoulders. His hunter green cloak wrapped around his neck, draped over his broad shoulders, and flapped elegantly behind him. He strolled over to the massive farm to pass different white corrals with herds of bleating sheep, the fierce bulls and passive cows grazing on the fields, and the noisy goats jumping onto gray stones. Steve proceeded to enter the two story building made out of fine limestone and violet tiles, the doors are never locked since they had nothing to fear. The tall gentleman quirked a small smile, hiding his bleached white fangs behind his full lips, seeing that the household was still the same. It brought him comfort to see the cobblestone hearth burning pieces of timber for the lively flames to consume, the handcrafted wooden chairs and tables, and decorations of iron swords and bronze shields tacked upon the bland walls. He heard the rush of stomping feet from above, seeing both Joseph and Sarah appear at the top of the grand staircase, their faces brightened of the sight of their second born.

                “You have finally returned, were you delayed? You were supposed to come back a month ago.” Sarah mentioned as she and her husband climbed down the steps. Steve’s mother is an elegant woman with long shiny yellow hair that was held up with pins and velvet threads; she wore a periwinkle blue dress that touched the floor, and the airy sleeves covered her small knuckles.

                “Tiberius would never have allowed for me to return to Vidunder, I had to stay away for a while, and then sneak back into the country.” Steve explained as he immediately hugged both of his parents, feeling a surge of warmth ignite his chilly soul.

                “It was for the best, we cannot afford to lose another son.” Joseph replied with a bit of gloom in his powerful vocals. He has wild brown hair; he wore a sea- blue unbuttoned vest with a pale white dress shirt underneath, and dark pants. Since he is a shape-shifter, he has the spiral horns of a kudu bull and a scaly tail of a crocodile. Joseph and Sarah were told of Chris’s death from King Stephen’s knights who delivered the treasure cases a few weeks ago; they mourned for days and were praying for Steve to still be alive.

                “Father, we must overthrow Tiberius, he desires to end our kind, and we must avenge Christopher.”

                “Aye, you speak truth. Our vengeance shall soon be recognized, but we must act prudently.”

                “Tiberius must be attacked in a gradual pace, his important officials need to be slain first, that way our family can possess Vidunder little by little.” Sarah remarked with cleverness, Joseph and Steve have always praised her to be such an astute woman.

                “Excellent suggestion, mother. I shall put this into plan, and gather our kin—”

                “Before taking such a dire mission, there is an important affair that must be acted upon.” Joseph commented as he barely remembered something vital.

                “Whatever it is, I shall do it.”

                “Christopher’s wife has been left as a widow, it is only fit that you visit him, and offer matrimony.” Sarah spoke up as she was trying hard to not burst into laughter when she saw Steve’s mien flush into a deep red.

                “Ah! So you speak of Lady Anthony, the Wise and Beautiful.” Steve attempted to regain his composure as he registered the thought that since Chris is gone; his wife has no husband to depend on. In the past, it was Chris who wooed the lovely human Anthony and proposed to him. However, Steve secretly pined for Anthony and yearned to have him for himself, but he had to let go his emotions for the sake of his brother. Steve was so dedicated to his sentiments that he made an excuse that he was ill in order to avoid Chris and Anthony’s wedding day. They had been married for ten years.

                “He was here with us to hear the news of Christopher, poor thing was distraught.”

                “Your mother and I believe you can soothe Lady Anthony’s wounds. We are fond of him, and it is only fitting for you two to be together.”

                “I do have affections for Lady Anthony, it will do me great honor to have him as a wife. He does need someone to protect him.”

                “Then I suggest you be on your way and make your request known to him.”

 

Steve obeyed his parents and set out to venture through the land, his farmhouse was only ten miles away from Lady Anthony’s lodgings. He spouted out a pair of wings of a Griffin vulture and took flight; he felt the frigid airstreams rustle through the shadowy plumages. Steve flapped across in amazing speed, feeling his nervousness rise of seeing his old love. He slammed down on the earth in front of Chris and Anthony’s impressive home, which was a gift from the Rogers family to the married couple. Steve inhaled heavily as he knocked on the front door; he quickly fixed his untidy hair. A few seconds later, it was Lady Anthony who opened the entry. Steve could feel his heart pump faster and his mind scrambling of the beguiling view. Lady Anthony has shimmering hazel brown eyes and luscious dark hair fashioned into a faux Mohawk, and thin facial hair. He donned on a milky white dress of a bodice style with a sweetheart neckline, the skirt was skin- tight that it showed the mesmerizing outlines of his firm supple thighs and the gentle slopes of his waist. The hemline flowed down to his ankles.

                “Lord Steven, this is quite a surprise.” Anthony said with his sugary voice sounding pleasant to the dazed blond’s ears.

                “I have arrived back from Morke; it is good to see you, Lady Anthony.” Steve bowed halfway out of respect; he then seized the brunette’s soft hand and pressed a mild kiss between his knuckles.

                “And what do I owe you for this visit?”

                “There is something I must discuss with you.”

                “All right, please, come inside.”

Lady Anthony led Lord Steven into the magnificent dwelling, going into the dining room. It was a voluminous place filled with marble arches, lengthy tables with unlit candle sticks, and fresh wildflowers. It had a few bookcases filled with written parchments and ancient leathery texts that had the history of Vidunder. They stood facing one another in front of a crystal window that spilled out the opaque white glow of light from outdoors.

                “I must say, you are more beautiful than I remembered, Lady Anthony.” Steve complimented as he became lovesick for Anthony all over again, this human being was simply divine.

                “I am sure anything is pleasing to your eye, you have been away for war for so long.” Anthony remarked with wit as he cracked a stunning smile.

                “All things fail to compare to you, you make the heavens envy you.”

                “My, such a flattering tongue. Is your business only to lavish me with your words?”

                “I cannot resist acknowledging your beauty, it beckons me.”

                “Lord Steven, I appreciate your adulation, but why have you come?”

                “First most, I came to express my deepest apologies on the passing of Christopher. My dear brother was a good man.”

                “Yes, he was. The days already seem bleak for me.”

                “We all share the same pain. Unfortunately, you have been left alone, and I am certain Christopher would not accept that.”

                “What is it that you are suggesting, Lord Steven?”

                “You need protection, someone to take care of you. I can be that man for you, Lady Anthony.” Steve responded as he held Anthony’s hands in his large palms, carefully not scratching the brunette with his sharp nails. He desired to have Anthony for himself, claim him before another fellow tries to entice him.

                “That is an extremely generous offer, but I cannot.” Anthony replied with reluctance as he withdrew his hands from Steve, he felt guilty when he saw the disappointment and despondency on Steve’s expression.

                “Is it because I am a shape-shifter? Am I too hideous for you?”

                “Of course not, it is just I have been married to your brother for almost ten years—I do not want that to mean nothing. I did love him, Lord Steven.”

                “Christopher and I would spend our days fighting over you. Ever since father took you under his care, we were determined to obtain you.” Steve said as he made a breezy sigh, his memories trickled down in the crevices of his skull.

Lady Anthony was transferred to Joseph’s care when Lord Howard and Lady Maria Stark died. Howard was a loyal companion to Joseph; he was also part of the risky trips of pillaging various towns, the first human to be the best friend of a shape-shifter. Lady Anthony was left as an orphan, because Lord Howard rebelled against Tiberius’s father who was the king at the time. Howard was responsible for attacking one of the monarch’s ships that held precious cargo, treasure, and slaves. Maria was a concubine, taken from the island of Llian, she was fated to be the king’s mistress, but Howard stole her away and married her.

                “I would hate to think that I was the cause of division between you and Christopher, if I would have known—“

                “No, it has made us stronger. We had a common person to protect.”

                “It was a mistake for the both of you to have this love for me, the Rogers clan is prestigious. I am the son of a slave woman—as others have told me. It is foolish to have a wife of such low class.” Lady Anthony clarified with a bit of dejection as he folded his hands in front of him.

                “Our tribe finds social status irrelevant; we are not finicky with mates. We are fond of humans with remarkable qualities, such as you.

                “Lord Steven, your sycophancies are too much. You hold me in such high esteem—“

                “Any man would be blessed to have you, human or shape-shifter.” Steve added in as he clutched Anthony’s naked round shoulders with vehemence; the gorgeous brunette averted his shy eyes, feeling a light pink hue on his pretty face.

                “I thank you for your kind words, and for coming today.”

                “The pleasure was all mine, Lady Anthony.”

                “I must cut our time short; Lord Vision, Lord Pietro Maximoff, and Lady Wanda Maximoff are expecting me.”

                “Ah, so you have received an invitation from them.”

                “Yes, I want to see Lady Wanda’s infants, they were born four days ago.”

                “Then I shall accompany you. You will need an escort, and I wish to see my cousins.”

                “I am sure they will be delighted to see you.” Lady Anthony answered as he slipped away from Steve’s grasp, collecting a silk pink shawl that was hanging on top of a plush chair.

                “Shall we take the horses from your stable, or shall we use my wings?” Lord Steven inquired as he took the sateen cloth from Anthony’s grapple and coiled it around the brunette’s porcelain shoulders.

                “It is better to take the horses; they are only seven miles away.”

 

                 Lady Anthony and Lord Steven arrived at their destination which appears a lot like Lord Joseph’s residence, they slid down from the saddles of their mighty steeds. They were welcomed by the benevolent serfs who guided the two into the domain and left them in the parlor. It was a furnished area with woven carpets and a few cushioned chairs surrounding a low table, the partitions had diverse portraits of scenery and vicious depictions of combat.

                “There you are, Lady Anthony. We were afraid you fell ill—ah, you have brought Lord Steven with you.” It was Lord Vision, his real name is Victor Shade, but everyone calls him this nickname because of his special ability to see the near future, he is part of the shape-shifters species. There are thick lines of blood-red paint on his cheeks, matching the luminous shimmer in his icy eyes, and he has the horns of a buffalo. Lord Vision has the tail of a Sailfin lizard, it was a mixed color of purple and brown, and it resembled an open fan with its bony filaments. He was dressed in an Aramis doublet of gold and ruby red.

                “What a pleasant surprise.” Lady Wanda Maximoff rose from her seat; she is a dazzling woman with long brown wavy hair that touches her lower back. Her gown has an off the shoulders design, it is a burgundy red with a silver chain strapped around her slim hips.

                “Lord Steven has just returned from Morke, he very much wanted to see all of you.” Lady Anthony made a curtsy towards his host, and giving a friendly kiss to Wanda on her cool cheek.

                “Cousin, are you here to tell us your battles with King Stephen at your side?” It was Pietro Maximoff who slunk out of the shadows of the corner, his penetrating red eyes gleaming with interest. He is also a shape-shifter, with his snow white hair peeking out underneath the head of his silver wolf pelt, with its paws dangling in front of his burly bare upper torso. The animal hide was covering his ibex horns that were still maturing, soon they will be too big to conceal, and he has the tail of an albino boa constrictor.

Pietro and Wanda are twins, but the lad was the one who became a shape-shifter, since he is a male, and is thirty seconds younger than his sister. Erik Lehnsherr is the father, and he is Sarah Rogers’s brother. He married a human named Magda Eisenhardt, a sorcerous who was fascinated with shape-shifters, and seems to be the only person who can bring out the good in Erik. Wanda is a magical witch; she inherited her enchantments from Magda.

                “I do not wish to share such information right now; there are other matters to discuss.” Steve declared as he did not want to describe the account of Christopher’s slaughter, for the preservation of his sanity, and to prevent Lady Anthony from becoming melancholy again.

                “We will leave the three of you alone. Come Lady Anthony, let us go.” Lady Wanda concluded as she and Anthony bowed to the men, and they left to ascend the staircase.

                “What is wrong, Steven?” Lord Vision questioned as they gathered together in a circle.

                “I must ask, what has been happening to Vidunder during my absence?”

                “The conniving snake Tiberius has been confiscating the lands of shape-shifters, the very spots that Lord Joseph has freely given to our kinsmen.” Pietro spat out with a menacing growl.

                “The tyrant is frightened of our people encroaching Vidunder; he is making great efforts to diminish our numbers.” Vision commented further as he crossed his arms against his brawny chest.

                “Have we lost anyone?”

                “No, but you should know that our kind cannot submit so easily, we do have our demonic strength.”

                “Tiberius—that son of a whore is only a sniveling human that needs to be put into his place. I will not allow him to take away this land; it belongs to my dear sister, and my brother-in-law.” Pietro grouched with irritation, his piercing canines flashed beneath his threatening snarl.

                “I am inclined to agree, cousin. However, we can overcome him.” Steve encouraged with a crafty leer.

                “An epiphany you care to share?” Vision coaxed as he was a little apprehensive of the welfare of his wife Wanda and their newborn twins William and Thomas, who have been born as shape-shifters together.

                “We will travel with a few of our other kinsmen, and murder the authorities each inhabiting the regions of Vidunder. If we eliminate Tiberius’s appointed officials, the king will have no one to defend him.”

                “When do we depart? I am eager to destroy Tiberius once and for all.” Pietro was enthusiastic over the odious plot; he was becoming impatient to start such a perilous quest. Vision seemed to like the notion, anything to keep Wanda and their twin boys alive.

                “Patience, cousin. We will need time to gather our clansmen.”

 

                 Meanwhile, as the honorable lords were hatching their diabolical scheme, Lady Wanda and Lady Anthony were at the second floor of the cozy household. They stood near the large cradle made out of ebony; it was located within the master bedroom. Lady Wanda held Thomas who has little tufts of pallid white hair, making him seem like an exact copy of his Uncle Pietro. While Lady Anthony carried William who has unkempt tresses of chocolate brown hair, the newborns had little stubby horns, and their tails have not grown in yet. The two adults were the best of friends; they sat together on the enormous mattress to wrinkle the vermillion sheets, they cautiously ducked under the sweeping canopy.

                “It’s a shame that we have lost Lord Christopher.” Lady Wanda spoke up suddenly as she noted how Lady Anthony stiffened and lowered his entrancing eyes out of misery.

                “How did you know? Only Lord Steven, his parents, and I were aware—“

                “Before Lord Christopher and Lord Steven left to fight in Morke, Vision saw into the future. He saw your husband’s demise.”

                “If he told Lord Christopher such vital information, I would still have a husband.” Lady Anthony replied with anguish as he tightened his grip onto William, he bit his bottom slick lip.

                “My Lord Vision did warn him in secrecy, but he still departed to Morke—without telling Lord Steven or anyone.”

                “My husband has always been so stubborn, an altruistic fool, but I loved him for his selflessness.”

                “We have lost one, but we can count our blessings for Lord Steven’s safe return.”

                “My heart would have failed me if Lord Steven had joined his brother to the grave.”

                “Perhaps, it is fate. For you and Lord Steven to join in matrimony—“

                “Please Lady Wanda; do not finish your sentence. I had my fill of the subject—though Lord Steven was close to proposing to me earlier today.”

                “That is a fortunate sign, to be the wife of a very powerful shape-shifter. He is very amiable.”

                “I cannot ruin the life of another Rogers.”

                “Do not say these things, human and shape-shifters alike sought for you. You are famed by your intelligence and beauty—that is why many suitors were envious of Lord Christopher.”

                “Have you forgotten? I am seen as a slave due to my family’s background and by Vidunder’s laws—if a son or daughter was born from a slave woman, then they are the same social status as her. Lord Christopher tarnished his reputation by marrying someone lowly as I—“

                “That’s only according to the humans—“

                “Well, I’m human—they are my people, so they are given the right to judge me.”

                “I am sure Lord Steven does not care about their frivolous talks, he finds you worthy—and we do too.” Lady Wanda persuaded gently as she was sadden how her companion is insecure and finds himself as a burden.

                “I just do not want Lord Steven to be insulted and despised by humans even more, by taking a bride with no dowry or property.” Lady Anthony confessed with a shuddering sigh as he slowly rocked William in his arms, making the adorable baby drowsy.

                “Is that why you have refused Lord Steven’s proposal? To protect him from humans?” Lady Wanda asked as she observed the way her friend would chew on his lip with anxiety.

                “Not only do I need time to accept Lord Christopher’s death, but I must look after Lord Steven’s well-being.”

                “Lord Christopher was human, so they only rejected his marriage to you because you were born from a slave woman.”

                “Yes, and if I marry Lord Steven, humans would hate it because it is a human marrying a shape-shifter. Either way, being someone’s bride will ensure danger.”

                “Quite the dilemma, I can understand now why you did not want to become Lord Steven’s wife—you are just guarding his life from attackers.”

                “His race has nothing to do with it; I respect shape-shifters, and I do not find them ugly as humans deem them to be.” Lady Anthony felt a little better for having this chat with his confidante; he needed someone to listen to him. He and Lady Wanda stood up and transferred the twins into the bassinet so they can take their nap.

                “I agree, many humans fear my brother and husband—they are shape-shifters, but they are the most terrific men I know.”

                “Lord Vision and Lord Pietro are extraordinary, I am happy for you.”

                “Thank you, Lady Anthony. I suppose we should return to our gentlemen, they must be bored without our stimulating conversations.”

                “Or we will be putting a stop to whatever atrocious subject they decided to speak about—they can be shrewd men.”

 

Lady Wanda and Lady Anthony descended the polished staircase to rejoin the three shape-shifters. They saw how the males were sitting on chairs to encircle the squat table; they seemed to be talking about Vidunder’s economic system failing due to King Tiberius’s selfish choices within his kingdom. The fair lords instantly sprang up from their seats when they noted how Lady Wanda and Lady Anthony stroll inside with their usual graceful gait.

                “How fares the saplings?” Lord Steven queried politely as they hurriedly approached the charming damsels.

                “They are resting at the moment.” Lady Wanda answered as she crossed over to be near her husband Vision; she was content when her spouse slung his arm around her.

                “You should do the same, sister. You have attended my nephews for a long period of time; you must recover your lost vigor.” Lord Pietro examined the exhaustion on his sibling’s sweet face.

                “You should heed your brother’s command. I shall take my leave for you to settle in your chambers.” Lady Anthony responded with a saccharine smile as he and Lady Wanda exchanged an affable embrace as a farewell.

                “I shall escort you back to your residence, Lady Anthony—thank you for your hospitality.” Lord Steven shook hands with Vision and Pietro.

                “We shall see you soon enough.” Lord Vision concluded with a nod as he watched his guests leave.

 

The tantalizing colors of the twilit hour began to converge and blanket the vast sky; Lord Steven and Lady Anthony were venturing down a dusty road on their healthy horses. They saw Anthony’s household in the distance, eased that they will arrive before night falls. Lady Anthony was riding side saddled on a buttermilk yellow mare, while Lord Steven had a charcoal black stallion to travel on. They were silent for a few minutes, enjoying the last remnants of the hot sun streak their countenances and the refreshing breeze stroking their skin.

                “Do you have any engagements for the next day?” Lord Steven questioned as he twirled the rawhide bands of the reigns around his fingers.

                “I don’t believe I do.”

                “I would like for you to come to my farmhouse, to have supper with us.”

                “This is quite sudden, my lord.”

                “My parents do enjoy your company; please honor them with your presence.”

                “You are a relentless man, aren’t you? Suppose my answer is a no, what will you say?” Lady Anthony was purposely teasing him; he was a bit curious of what the shape-shifter would do.

                “I would have no words, I would simply stand outside your door until you have accepted—I will endure the severest of weather.”

                “You are off to a promising start.”

                “I am at your will, my lady. If you would like me to battle humans, I would—“Lord Steven began with good intentions, but Lady Anthony interjected out of panic.

                “No need, Lord Steven! I accept your invitation.” Lady Anthony was frantic of the mere mention of Steve jeopardizing his life by confronting humans; he had to guard the blond from such hazardous circumstances.

                “Your swift decision has pleased me.”

                “You gave me no other option; you can be a bit cruel.”

                “Have I upset you?”

                “I would not like to think about war or conflicts for a while. I already lost Lord Christopher; I do not want to imagine losing you, my Lord Steven.”

                “You won’t, I swear this to you. It is not right to leave someone as precious as you alone in this world.” Lord Steven said with a cordial cord strumming in his deep voice, he will wrestle with death itself to stay alive and be Lady Anthony’s sentinel. He felt his blood rush and his heart quake, blissful that the brunette is genuinely worried about him.

                “I will hold you accountable; you must work hard to fulfill such an oath.” Lady Anthony answered as he could feel heat sting his cheeks; he was riveted by Lord Steven’s flowery speech.

                “I am prepared to work for the rest of my lifetime.”

Once they had reached Lady Anthony’s residence, they paused at the front door and removed themselves from their horses. They handed them over to the servants who led them away to the stables. Lord Steven fabricated a pair of huge bat wings; he was ready to fly back to his domain.

                “I bid you good night, my Lady Anthony.” Lord Steven finalized as he cosseted the arc of Anthony’s cheek with the tender brush from his fingers. He turned around to go home, but he felt a soft hand grasp his forearm.

                “The darkness is thickening; it is unwise to journey at night.”

                “It is all right, I shall hasten through the sky.”

                “I shall not be able to rest without knowing your safety.”

                “And what does my lady wish to do about this situation?”

                “Will you accept my humble invitation of staying for the night?” Lady Anthony as he pulled his shawl closer, he was trembling a little by the freezing air.

                “I am grateful for such an offer. Yes, I will stay.”

                “Ah good, now my spirits are eased. Come in, my lord. I would not want you to catch a cold.”

                “I have a durable immune system; it is your health that you should be concerned about.” Lord Steven acknowledged with a toothy grin as he entered the premises with his host, forcing his wings to vanish. They proceeded to mount the ligneous planks of the staircase, and soon they stopped near Anthony’s private quarters.

                “I will wrap myself warmly tonight; I suggest you do the same—as a precaution, of course.”

                “Yes…is there anything else you need?”

                “No, I just need rest. It has been an eventful day.” Lady Anthony piped up with a frail tenor in his melodious voice. He and Steve locked their gaze at one another within the indigo shadows of the corridor; splashes of silver moonlight enveloped their immobile bodies. Steve’s cerise red irises blazed intensely and relished on the radiance of Anthony’s russet eyes, suppressing his animalistic urges to lavish Anthony with hot passion.

                “Sleep well, my Lady Anthony.”

                “I wish the same for you, my Lord Steven.”

Before Steve spun around to cross the quiet hallway to go into a guest bedroom, he shuffled close, feeling his robust chest against Lady Anthony’s soft bosom. Lord Steven gingerly caressed Anthony’s jawline to rustle through the downy thistles of his fashionable beard; he tilted the brunette’s head upward. Anthony felt Steve’s moist full lips print a heartening smooch upon the crest of his tepid forehead, he felt as if all the oxygen was expelled from his panting lungs. Steve drew back to watch Lady Anthony form a curtsey, his head bowed so low to represent how much he appreciated and revered Lord Steven. Anthony remained silent and stalked off to his chambers, leaving Steve to stretch a comely smile within the obscurity. Steve walked away with his rough reptilian tail dragging against the boarded ground, with his dark mantle fluttering like the capes of valorous heroes from the days of old. _It is going to take a matter of weeks to recruit my kinsmen to join my opposition towards the king of fallacy. Lord Vision and Lord Pietro have my support; I only need four more men to execute our plan. In the meanwhile, I shall spend these last peaceful days with Lady Anthony, I will not be able to be by his side once I travel all over Vidunder to slay Tiberius’s false governors. I must invest the remainder of my time by courting Lady Anthony; I wish for him to be my wife—he is the only human who has never looked at me with fraught or disgust…_


	2. The Gathering of the Shape-Shifters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Steven decides to recruit six of the best warriors from the shape-shifting clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2!

        The hot sunlight seeped through the crystalline windows, extending the warm rays within the interior of Lady Anthony’s extravagant household. Lord Steven was already awake, standing near the grand canopy bed and its smooth columns. He adjusted the metal armor that was strapped to his sturdy shoulders and thick forearms; he flicked his hunter green cloak to wrap around his collar. The shape-shifter did not sleep much, since his mind was pensive with heavy thoughts of war and love. Lord Steven exited out of his quarters to trudge through the gullet of the narrow hall with his lengthy lizard tail swishing. He noticed how the door to Lady Anthony’s chambers was open by a crack; he sneakily hid behind the frame and peeked through the crevice, wondering if his host was still resting. Lord Steven felt his reptilian limb curl inwardly as his powerful mien was painted with a furious red. He saw Lady Anthony wearing a creamy sateen robe; the sashes were a bit undone to see him donning on his laced corset and a thin under skirt. Lady Anthony sat down on a round magenta stool in front of an oval shaped mirror; he quietly took out a brush from the cedar drawer and comb through the burnish strands of his chocolate brown hair. He allowed the satin material of the coat to spool around the succulent bends of his delicate shoulders, making it a good view to see how the velour bodice made Lady Anthony’s breasts cuddle erotically. Lord Steven swiftly averted his lustful eyes out of mortification; it was difficult to remove himself from such an erogenous display. He walked down the staircase, rebuking himself for violating Lady Anthony’s privacy by studying him in his under garments, and enjoying it like a senseless brute. Lord Steven decided to wait by the front door, after a few minutes, Lady Anthony descended the steps in his lovely white strapless frock.

                “Good morning, Lord Steven. Did you get a good night’s rest?”

                “Yes, my lady. Thank you.”

                “Shall we be on our way? I am sure your parents are expecting us.”

                “Let us not waste any time, we shall use my wings.” Lord Steven and Lady Anthony exited out of the dwelling; the blond grew out a pair of huge glossy black crow wings.

                “Well, if you insist.” Lady Anthony was a little skittish when the shape-shifter picked him up and carried him bridal style. Steve shot in mid-air and soared towards the direction of his farmhouse. Anthony coiled his arms around the nape of Steve’s neck; it made Steve reveal his pearly white fangs, feeling joyful of holding the daring human. The favorable wind ruffled through the murky feathers of Steve’s wings, Anthony closed his soulful eyes for a moment, delighted to be in a high altitude, and he felt safe within Steve’s powerful clutch.

                “I remember the first time I took you flying—fifteen years ago. You have never been afraid of leaving the ground.”

                “I always thought it was a glorious experience, it forced me to yearn for a pair of wings for myself.”

                “Many humans would be frightened to fly with a shape-shifter, but not you, Lady Anthony.”

                “Shape-shifters have been more of a family to me than humans. I can understand the feeling of being an outcast.”

                “Truly, you belong with us.” Lord Steven remarked happily as he landed upon his father’s property, letting his night wings evaporate.

                “Yes, my lord. My home is with all of you.” Lady Anthony replied as he slipped down from Steve’s burly arms to stand on the grassy plain, giving an enchanting smile towards Steve.

                “Very much so.”

Lord Steven and Lady Anthony entered the Rogers domain, seeing a few retainers clean different sectors of the magnificent house. They passed over to go inside the banquet room, seeing that the long wooden table was being clothed by fine linen. There were ceramic plates distributed and waxed candles within their iron slots were placed in the center. The two saw Lady Sarah with Lord Joseph, speaking with the cooks, explaining what needed to be served during supper. However, their task was interrupted when they noted how their second born son and his guest have arrived.

                “It is good to see you, Lord Joseph and Lady Sarah.”

                “Always a pleasure to have you here, dearie.” Lady Sarah gave Lady Anthony a friendly hug, greeting one another with genial kisses.

                “You look radiant, Lady Anthony.” Lord Joseph complimented, he was not surprised that the child he undertook in his care blossomed into a beautiful human.

                “Thank you, Lord Joseph. I now understand where Lord Steven has inherited such eloquent language.” Lady Anthony responded with his usual ingenuity, they made small chuckles of the truthful insight.

                “Now then, there is business to attend to. You need to communicate with some of the warriors of our people.” Lord Joseph directed this statement towards his son who nodded in agreement.

                “I shall. And what will the ladies be doing?” Lord Steven questioned with curiosity, he was a little dissatisfied that he and Lady Anthony will be busy and away from each other.

                “I wish to assist Lady Sarah in the kitchen, perhaps there is something I can do.”

                “Thank you, Lady Anthony. With your help, we can finish cooking supper at the appropriate hour.”

                “Father and I will be looking forward to the meal. Good day, my ladies.”

 

Everyone went their separate ways, Lord Joseph decided to go outside and check on the health of his livestock, to make sure that none of them have lacerations. Lord Steven remained indoors, retreating to his quiet study room. He sat in front of a mahogany desk with massive shelves behind him, containing thick books that describe the genealogy of the Rogers family, tracing the first shape-shifter to ever roam the lands of Vidunder. Steve gathered sheets of old parchment; he took a steel-gray quill from the petite ink bottle, and began addressing a letter to four shape-shifters:

 

_My loyal kinsmen,_

_It is evident that the human tyrant Tiberius has ascended the throne of Vidunder, like his father, he is a man with no scruples or heart. I have fought in Morke to keep his conquering hand at bay, and I had the honor to befriend a rival king, Stephen Strange is more of a fit ruler, and sadly I would have allowed him to absorb Vidunder into his kingdom. Yes, it is blasphemous to prefer a foreigner to reign in Vidunder, but I tire of Tiberius’s lack of morality. His callous soldiers have robbed my eldest brother’s life, thus reducing me to a pathetic state of despondency, but awaken a terrible fury in my monstrous flesh. Tiberius has committed many wrongs, he has made our virtuous Lady Anthony become a widow and fend for himself in these dark times. You know how highly we regard this benevolent and stunning human, he who has tended our physical and emotional wounds, and display an admirable character of obedience and wit. I shall not continue my digression of speaking of Lady Anthony’s loveliness, for you have tasted his beauty with your eyes and noses. Not only has Tiberius acted unjustly to our precious little human and for ending Lord Christopher’s lifespan, he has focused his wrath on our people as a whole. I have been informed of Tiberius’s latest evils; he has been confiscating or burning our properties, the very lands we owned before the establishment of a monarchic government. Vidunder has belonged to the shape-shifters for decades, and yet Tiberius believes the entire nation is entitled to him and to the humans who share the same ideals as him. It is only a matter of time before he attacks each of us individually. I ask for all of you to lend your services to the revolution I intend to act upon. Tiberius has four satraps controlling specific sectors of Vidunder; they are responsible for increasing revenue with the collection of taxes and illegal dealings in the market. They provide the currency and support to Tiberius, and influencing the masses to submit under Tiberius’s legislations. It is a dangerous task, but these puppets need to be slain in order to defeat Tiberius. My clansmen, join this necessary cause to save our own race and our human mates, we cannot allow genocide to become a reality. If you wish to undertake such a quest, then come to Lord Joseph’s domain where our meeting shall take place. I expect a speedy reply, and may the gods bless our enterprise._

_Lord Steven Rogers_

Lord Steven signed his name with a light flick from his wrist, ending the epistle by placing the feathered pen back into its container. He made sure to write three other copies so the other shape-shifters would receive his own letter. Lord Steven folded the glossy papers and tied each of them with a simple olive green thread, he picked up the golden bell that was on the edge of his working table and rang it once. Immediately, a servant popped in and asked what he needed for him to do.

                “Give these letters to the messengers; tell them that these are for Lord Scott Lang, Lord Peter Quill, Lord Clint Barton, and Lord Matthew Murdock.”

                “Right away, my lord.”

The serf ran off to do Steve’s bidding, while the tall blond paced over to the window. He leaned his right arm against the flat panel to examine the salmon pink swine trot over to a pile of gooey mud and the colorful geese honking at one another. Steve felt a little nostalgic when he shifted his keen rubicund red eyes to look at a grassy knoll; it tugged at his heart strings when he could visualize the teenage versions of Christopher and himself. It was a sunny day, like this one…

 

          Lord Christopher and Lord Steven sat together on the peak of the lush hill, feeling a few drops of sweat trickle down their temples from the summer weather. Steve barely was halfway done from maturing into his piercing ram horns, his spiked tail reached all the way down to the back of his knees. Lord Christopher was becoming a very handsome man; his good-looking face had a dark beard that was beginning to thicken. His dirty blond hair was combed into an aristocratic style with his bangs pushed to the right above his forehead. Countless damsels craved for him to be their lover while they shunned Steve due to his fiendish physical features, Lord Christopher found them to be mean-spirited and dull. He would not settle with a mate who is terribly rude to his younger brother, and he cannot tolerate a woman with no brains. Steve tore a few grass blades from the hillock, waiting patiently for Chris to confess something to him.

                “I have news, my little brother.” Chris finally spoke up as he glanced at Steve with his dreamy ocean blue eyes.

                “What do you wish to tell me?”

                “I am in love.”

                “That is a rarity. Am I already acquainted with the object of your affection?”

                “Yes, it is the fair Lady Anthony.”

                “Lady Anthony?! Brother, have you confessed your love to him already?” Steve stammered with a mix between shock, sorrow, and a pinch of jealousy. He and Chris have been spending their days with the kind son of Lord Howard Stark, trying to make him feel at home and forget the tragedy of losing his parents. As months passed by, they took notice how Lady Anthony was blooming into an irresistible beauty, his body was becoming more supple and curvy. Eventually, the Rogers brothers fell into an endless current of love, infatuated with the prized brunette.

                “Not yet. My plan is to propose to him, before another man takes him as his wife. Lady Anthony is an engaging person, his conversations are simply delightful, and he makes the goddesses appear grotesque.”

                “Aye, what you say is true. And he is of your kind, a human.”

                “He treats you well, little brother. The very qualification I desire in a mate. It warms my heart to see the both of you so fond of one another.” Chris mentioned with a positive grin as he perched his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

                “I celebrate in your happiness; you have selected the perfect mate.” Steve mustered all his inner strength to pretend to be content for Chris with his lips making an awkward smile. He was tempted to punch his older sibling or to push him down the mound out of spite, upset and furious that Lady Anthony won’t become his spouse. However, his sizzling emotions simmered when he realized that he cares for Chris, it would be petty and disgraceful to dismantle their close relationship.

                “I am relieved to hear that.”

                “Father and mother will be pleased with this arrangement.”

                “Of course, and I am sure there is a human in Vidunder who will be worthy enough to be your bride someday.”

                “Perhaps, but I believe I will be too occupied in becoming a full-fledge shape-shifter.” Steve responded as he did not want to marry anyone except Lady Anthony, but since his dreams went astray, he’ll have to concentrate on a military career. Matrimony was no longer an option for him.

                “You will become a very powerful man when we reach adulthood. Already you have surpassed me; I can only imagine the incredible strength you will obtain.”

                “It is expected, because I am a shape-shifter. You are a human, but you are very strong for such a frail species.”

                “I suppose so; there are times when I wished to inherit father’s genes.”

                “I wanted the opposite—to be a normal man, to not be an ugly creature.”

                “The gods may have designed us like this for a purpose, especially you. I believe a great destiny awaits you, that’s if only you pursue it.” Chris reassured as he messed up Steve’s golden hair with his hand, careful not to prick himself with his sibling’s demon horns.

                “You may be right; I suppose I must discover what I can do with my gifts.”

                “I’ll always be here to help you, little brother.”

 

          Lord Steven woke from his recollections, deeming the memory bittersweet. The virulent reminder that he lost his opportunity to ask Lady Anthony to be his wife, but the jovial sensation of having Chris inspire him to become a brave fighter and accept his identity as a shape-shifter. Steve did struggle throughout his childhood and teen years of being seen as a fiend, humans would shriek in horror and insult him by calling him the spawn of the devil. Chris was always there to defend him from verbal attacks, and dearest Lady Anthony was present to mollify him with his hypnotic words. Steve shook his head to escape the past, hearing the door of his office creak open. It was a servant who alerted him that it was supper time; Steve nodded in approval, letting the worker retreat. Steve exited out to cross over to the banquet chamber, seeing the furnished table holding various types of meat and fruit. Lord Joseph returned from his chores to guide his wife to sit down. Steve quickly moved to pull out a chair for Lady Anthony, who graciously thanked him for the thoughtful gesture. The Rogers men sat next to the humans as the busy serfs began dividing the food and placing the portions on the plates of their masters.

                “You and Lady Anthony have outdone yourselves, this is quite appetizing.” Lord Joseph praised the skillful maidens; he chewed on the hot flesh of a boar.

                “Only the best for our lords.” Lady Sarah felt appreciated as she ate a small chunk of venison that was sprinkled with rosemary.

                “Were you able to finish your task?” Lady Anthony directed his inquiry towards Steve, who swallowed a piece of juicy pineapple.

                “Yes, and in a matter of weeks we could be expecting a visit from our shape-shifting brethren.” Lord Steven answered honestly as he then ripped the crispy brown skin of a roasted chicken.

                “You have done well, my son. Your mother and I will be preparing for their arrival.”

                “That is right, and it has been so long since we last saw them. They are quite the rambunctious group.”

                “That may be so, mother. However, they are the most competent among our people.”

                “What plot have you weaved that I am not aware of, Lord Steven?” Lady Anthony enquired nonchalantly as he took a sip of water from a goblet.

                “I am expecting six shape-shifters to join my mission to exterminate Tiberius’s corrupted officials and eventually kill the king of Vidunder.”

                “Is this an act of vengeance?”

                “It is not entirely because of the death of Christopher, but it is also to protect my people.”

                “Then you would be doing me a grand favor. Tiberius’s life will make a suitable compensation for my husband’s murder.”

                “You do not object?” Lord Joseph questioned with astonishment.

                “Though I will be worried for Lord Steven’s safety, I know this is something that needs to be done. My husband’s restless soul cries for justice.”

                “I thank you, Lady Anthony, for understanding the situation.” Steve said with relief, glad that the brunette approves his operation.

                “Then I entreat you to guard your own life, I will not forgive you if you return in a coffin.”

                “Do not fret, my lady. I am determined to keep my promise to you.”

                “If a few shape-shifters are coming to our province, we might as well set a date for the wedding.” Lady Sarah commented as she thought it was sweet how Steve and Anthony get along so well, and have this obvious devotion to the other.

                “Oh, there is not going to be a wedding, mother.” Steve replied with apprehension and embarrassment, he forgot to tell his parents the bad news; they must have the idea that Anthony said yes.

                “How can that be?”

                “Your son is correct. I did not accept to marry him. I apologize; I just believe that I am not ready to be another man’s wife in such a short span of time.” Lady Anthony explained, feeling a bit mortified of telling his reasons for rejecting their second born.

                “We will respect your decision; I suppose we were just a little eager of such a potential match.” Lord Joseph responded as he was a little upset that the day of nuptials is canceled, however; he had to remember to be sensitive, since Lady Anthony had to experience the agony of losing his good husband.

                “Well, I will not rule out the possibility.” When Anthony made this remark, it recovered Steve’s hope, and it made him dizzy out of elation. It was enough for him that the brunette will take it to consideration, but there is always the likelihood of another shape-shifter or human catching Lady Anthony’s attention.

                “We should finish our meals; we cannot have this rich food go to waste.” Lord Steven decided to end the conversation, so he can cherish Lady Anthony’s statement, and have this optimism that a marriage between them can be an actuality.

 

After suppertime and cleaning the kitchen, Lord Steven walked to the doorway leading to the outside with Lady Anthony. They stood facing one another, under the frame.

                “I had a wonderful time, I should be going. I do not want to overstay my welcome.” Lady Anthony said as he interlaced his own fingers and pressed them against the shallow ridge of his collar bone.

                “Oh, please do not leave, my lady. I wish to extend my offer.” Lord Steven felt his hands on his sides would repeatedly tense and relax, since he was a bit edgy.

                “And that would be?”

                “It is only fitting that you remain with us for a few days.”

                “I thought you have grown bored of me.”

                “Never. After all, you are the most intriguing human.”

                “Not as interesting as shape-shifters.”

                “Come now, will you say yes?”

                “I believe I must, you are my mode of transportation, unless you can lend me a horse.” Lady Anthony uttered a velvet laugh as he could think of three methods to go back to his household.

                “Then you do not have my permission. You are to remain here.”

                “Yet again you give me no other choice, my lord. However, I will comply.”

 

            On the fifth day of the week, Lady Anthony was dressing himself in the guest bedroom of Lord Joseph’s farmhouse. The afternoon sun baked Vidunder with its brilliant shine, and the puffy white clouds scattered throughout the cobalt blue sky. Steve unhooked the latch to one of the fences to allow the mooing cows to romp around the area to eat the peaceful pastures. He was a little frustrated because things have not been going according to plan. Steve was not able to spend these days to court Lady Anthony, not when he has the obligation to tend the livestock. A couple of minutes ago, Lord Vision and Lord Pietro came to visit; currently they were located in Steve’s dwelling to quench their thirst from the unbearable heat that was radiating throughout the landscape. Steve sniffed the tainted air, detecting familiar scents, and hearing the rapid flapping of animal wings. He turned around and felt his grin widened when he saw four shape-shifters from different directions slam down upon the field in front of him.

                “I am sure you were expecting us.” Lord Scott Lang spoke with a toothy sneer. His short chestnut hair had a few strands slick upward; he has the curved horns of an impala and the tail of a lizard called the Gila monster, it was a striped limb of light orange and black. Scott wore an evergreen dress shirt with a hood, an unstrapped brown vest, and navy blue trousers.

                “I am pleased to see you all here.”

                “We would have come sooner, but it took much cunning to depart from our provinces, especially when they are overlooked by government officials.” Lord Peter Quill answered with courtesy. He has fluffy light brown hair with a few wisps touching his forehead, and his facial hair was well-groomed. Peter has the large horns of a sable antelope that seem to be a pattern of black and white, and the aquamarine blue tail of a tree skink lizard. He donned on a costume of a high collar indigo sleeved shirt, with ruby red leather bands around his fit abdomen, it slung up to wrap around his left shoulder, and it had chains on the edges to make a lengthy hem to flutter behind his knees. And he had on matching pants.

                “It seems the hunt for shape-shifters has commenced for the humans.” Lord Clint Barton assumed as he ran his hand through his dirty blond hair. He has the twisted chalk white horns of a markhor goat, his tail was an albino African gecko, and it was bumpy with the sequence of peach and vermillion. Clint had a series of mustard yellow cloths wrapped around his upper torso; he has on brown gauntlets, and ochre brown trousers.

                “I pity them; one shape-shifter alone can kill two hundred humans.” Lord Matthew Murdock said as he made a wry smile, his dark brown hair combed to the right side. He has the pallid horns of a mountain bongo and the tail of a plumed basilisk, which is an arrangement of tan and coco brown colors. Matt had on a crimson blindfold; he had no eyes to see. A long time ago, humans raided his household; they gouged out his eyeballs after they slew his wife Elektra in front him, the last thing he ever saw was the murder of his beloved spouse. His dark hooded coat flowed down to his upper thighs as two belts crossed together on the center of his chest, and he had on dark pants.

                “Let us continue our discussion inside.” Steve responded reasonably, he was cheery that all six shape-shifters have come together. The infamous four followed their leader into the comfort of the farmhouse; they piled into the banquet room since there was plenty of space. Lord Vision and Lord Pietro came out of the bustling kitchen to join the meeting; they began greeting one another with sociable attitudes.

                “Lord Steven—oh! I did not know you had company.” It was Lady Anthony who walked into the public area; he was a bit startled when he noted how all the shape-shifters spun around when they heard the sound of his enthralling voice. All of them, except Steve, Vision, Pietro, and Matt, ran up to the delectable brunette. They excitedly declared Lady Anthony’s name with amore and began seizing his dainty hands to kiss, showering him with never-ending flattery. The three began to quote romantic lines from an ancient song about a flawless woman:

                “Your lips are like a scarlet ribbon; your mouth is lovely.” Lord Peter outlined Lady Anthony’s delicious maw with his index finger.

                “You have stolen my heart, with one glance of your eyes.” Lord Scott felt the silky locks of the brunette’s hair cascade classily from his palm.

                “Your breasts are like two fawns, like twin fawns of a gazelle that browse among the lilies.” Lord Clint mildly cosseted the base of Lady Anthony’s appealing neck.

                “Do not touch or speak about Lady Anthony in such a perverse manner. You are soiling this pure maiden.” Lord Steve sternly remarked, he was fuming and annoyed at the sight. He intervened by pushing the three aside, acting as a shield for him. This was no way to treat a virtuous damsel.

                “We have not seen Lady Anthony for years. We should not be deprived of this beauteous human.” Lord Peter announced rather irately, Lord Vision merely huffed while Lord Pietro rolled his eyes out of irritation.

                “Yes, it has been a while, my lords. I am happy to see all of you.” Lady Anthony was being civil, bowing his head a bit out of veneration. He remembered all of these shape-shifters; they use to stop by Lord Joseph’s residence to spend one-on-one time with him.

                “We thank you for gracing us with your presence, quite an honor for us mere shape-shifters.” Lord Scott mentioned with gratitude, easily captivated by the resplendent smile on Lady Anthony’s exquisite visage.

                “You must be mistaken; I am the one in awe of such gallant men.”

                “It is a shame that I do not have eyes to see the curve of your pleasant face.” Lord Matthew commented with a sad smile, a little envious that his fellow companions are able to drown in the beatific image of Lady Anthony.

                “I have not changed, Lord Matthew.” Lady Anthony stepped around Steve to go up to the blind shape-shifter. He took Matt’s hands and guided them to settle on the arcs of his cheeks.

                “You have matured, but your generous heart remains the same.”

                “I thank you, my lord.”

                “My Lady Anthony, will you be more comfortable in your bedchambers?” Lord Steven asked politely as he could already see that his warriors are completely distracted by him.

                “I shall remain here. Please, commence the session.”

                “As you wish. It is evident why we are gathered here.”

                “To speak of our journey, within the borders of Vidunder.” Lord Pietro replied as Lady Anthony stood quietly to listen to the business conversation.

                “There are four satraps in total: Darren Cross of the north, Arnim Zola of the east, Johann Schmidt of the south, and Justin Hammer of the west.” Lord Peter testified as he fixed the strings of his blood-red gloves.

                “They each report to Tiberius in every six months of how fares each of the regions they control. It includes their efforts to push shape-shifters out of their own homes and giving the properties to humans.” Lord Clint stated as he grouched indignantly at the injustice.

                “Have they attempted to rob all of you of your homes yet?” Lord Vision questioned, he was becoming uneasy.

                “Not quite, but we are targets. They are near in invading our lands.” Lord Scott said as there was a tight line between his lips.

                “If we carry on our murderous plot, it can mean repercussions. There are only certain punishments I can think of if we are captured. We would be exiled from Vidunder or beheaded, which would leave our loved ones vulnerable.” Lord Matthew rationally indicated; their human partners will be slaughtered for interacting, living, or marrying shape-shifters.

                “That will not happen, not if we conduct this prudently. I do not want my nephews to live in a Vidunder that holds our race in contempt, nor do I want my sister to be slain for living among shape-shifters.” Lord Pietro specified as he curled his hands into belligerent fists, his family is his main priority.

                “Then we must do this for our descendants, and for our humans such as Lady Wanda and Lady Anthony.” Lord Steven addressed boldly, he glanced at Anthony who lowered his crystal hazel eyes out of shyness.

                “Tell us, how should we complete this quest? Are we each dividing into teams of two for each satrap in Vidunder?” Lord Clint was wondering how they were going to execute the plan.

                “It is best if we stay as a group. We will eliminate the officials together, one-by-one.” Lord Steven clarified as he crossed his strong arms against his chest.

                “If so, then I suggest we first attack Justin Hammer of the west—where my home is. I have heard rumors of the satrap hosting a feast in his lodgings.” Lord Peter was able to hear a bit of gossip between the townsfolk. There was an announcement of an informal party that will have barrels of ale, abundant of food, and with high-class invitees.

                “We are conspicuous; we cannot hide our horns and tails from the public eye.” Lord Vision brought forth the only problem to their idea of attending the banquet, it made Lady Anthony fold his hands nicely and walked forward to enter their ring.

                “May I make a recommendation?” Lady Anthony asked amicably as the shape-shifters parted a bit to give him space.

                “What is it, my lady?”

                “I believe you will be accepted to this feast if you bring humans. They cannot refuse you if you are escorts; it is a social custom in Vidunder. You can take Lady Wanda, Lady Barbara Morse, and I with you.” Lady Anthony let out his suggestion. It was true that shape-shifters can only be welcomed into parties if they chaperoned maidens, because the supervised damsels command the shape-shifters.

                “It is an excellent proposition, but it would be dangerous for the three of you.” Lord Steven expressed his concerns; he did not want to jeopardize them.

                “I disagree, I am certain that all of you will not let any harm befall on us. I rely on each of your strength and spirit.”

                “What is your decision, Steven? We will only accept if you do.” Lord Matthew and the others were willing to involve their precious human companions, since they had faith in keeping them safe. Lord Vision was hesitant at the beginning, but he and Lord Pietro will defend Lady Wanda from any assault.

                “It is the only way we will get in without any issue. All right, I accept, but we must do everything we can to protect our humans.” Lord Steven concluded as the shape-shifters were eager to take action, and they were joyful of the notion that their adventure will be less austere by the company of their alluring damsels.

                “Then I shall write a letter to Lady Barbara to join us.” Lady Anthony said; a little thrilled to travel a different part in Vidunder. He and Lady Barbara are good friends; they use to borrow each other’s books and pose philosophical analyses to exercise their minds.

                “When do we depart?” Lord Pietro planned to tell Lady Wanda that she is now part of their strategy once he and Lord Vision leave for their residence.

                “We will have to wait for Lady Barbara to arrive.” Lord Steven finalized as he hoped that everything will fall into place. _I am still a little skeptical in bringing our ladies into this event, but we have to put our own lives on the line to preserve their existence. The satrap of the west will be astonished to see shape-shifters, but he will be diverted by our lovely maidens, especially Lady Anthony most of all…for no man or beast can resist him. I must see to his safety above all else…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until chapter 3, the party in the west of Vidunder.


	3. Schemes in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to head for Hammer's party, as Steve is overwhelmed by his increasing thoughts of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this story for awhile!

               It was the day after the respected reunion of the seven shape-shifters, bonded by the common goal to guard Vidunder and her oppressed citizens. A letter was sent to the eastern region of the country, addressed to Lady Barbara Morse, a cordial invitation and a secret call for assistance to the grand feast in the western front. The house of Lord Joseph received her acceptance to participate in the event held by Justin Hammer, and it includes how she was on her way to meet them. One destined morning, Lady Barbara arrived to the Rogers’s farmhouse with a few of her retainers escorting her. She has shiny yellow-brown hair that was put into a long braid and keen crystal blue eyes. Her lengthy navy blue dress has wavy sleeves with thin black strings tied in front of her upper torso that is clothed with a white fabric. Everyone praises Lady Barbara for her strong will, independent mind, and tough temperament. She can be quite the benevolent woman, but she usually is sharp and stern with her speech. Lady Barbara was led into the impressive domain and guided to the living room; she saw Lord Steven and her close companion Anthony engaged in an amiable conversation. The attractive pair ceased their talking when Lady Anthony noticed her; he outlined a wide smile on his sweet cherry red lips.

                “Lady Barbara, it is so good to see you again.” Anthony took a few steps forward to hug his friend.

                “It has been quite a while.” Lady Barbara appreciated the warm welcome, she noticed Steve’s presence, and was a bit stunned.

                “Thank you for coming to my father’s house.”

                “My, it has been a long time. I have not seen you since you departed for war, Lord Steven.”

                “Time has certainly passed.”

                “I have heard rumors of your return. I did not believe them in the beginning, until I received Lady Anthony’s invitation, which proved the tale to be true.”

                “Not many know of Lord Steven’s arrival in Vidunder, not even King Tiberius himself.”

                “I would like this to remain hidden for a while longer; it can give us a bit of an advantage.” Steve replied with a cunning grin, letting his pearly fangs flash.

                “The odds may be in your favor, we can only hope.” Barbara nodded with a windy sigh, she was a little exhausted by the voyage she undertook. She had to leave the area of her home in a clandestine fashion; she snuck away in the late hours of the evening, in order to not be detected by anyone, especially the eastern governor Arnim Zola.

                “Well, perhaps you should greet the other shape-shifters and have a bit of rest. We will set off today as planned.” Anthony mentioned with a bow. Lady Barbara nodded her head, bidding them goodbye as she went up the staircase to follow her friend’s consul.

                “Are you certain you want to go to the Western region? Hammer is not the most pleasant company to be with.” Steve questioned as he turned around to face his short companion.

                “Yes I do. I have heard of Lord Justin’s character, he is a man who indulges in excess.”

                “He has a particular vice that you should be wary of; he has a special interest in those with beauty.”

                “Then I should not have any trouble, for a lack such a trivial trait.” Anthony seemed unfazed by Steve’s caution; it astonished the shape-shifter greatly.

                “My dear lady, though you may not see it, you do.”

                “I for one do not see it, but if it will ease you, I will heed your words.”

                “It would be for the best. Oh, and one last thing, your loveliness is no fallacy.” Steve concluded with a gentle expression, Anthony blushed into a light pink when he felt the shape-shifter stroke his cheek with his cold fingers. Before the brunette can say anything, Steve exited out of the household to go outdoors. Steve blew a shuddering breath and slump his back against the tough wall of the building; he closed his blood red eyes for a moment. He tried to push away the invading thoughts of his past, specifically recollections that had Anthony in them. There was no time to relish on small instances, or to dream the impossible.

                After two hours, the entire team of shape-shifters and their brave damsels were roving across the dusty path of the cluttering forest. The immense woods were still and peaceful, but no one trusted the calm atmosphere. Clint Barton and Vision decided to fly above the lofty trees; they wanted to scout for any danger that might come their way in an aerial perspective. The rest of the men were divided to protect the maidens who rode their trained horses, each took every angle to serve as an impenetrable wall. No creature would dare attack the ardent warriors, not when they have encircled the three humans. Steve Rogers decided to guard the back; he was directly behind the clomping hooves of Lady Anthony’s mild mare. He studied how the harmless breeze ruffled the burnish dark strands of Anthony’s hair, and the tantalizing lines of his shoulder blades move slightly. Steve made a quiet sigh, he felt tormented by the mesmerizing presence of Anthony and by the memories of their childhood. He could still remember every detail of the day when they first met.

 

                Years ago on a clear and tepid nightfall, in the central section of Vidunder, were many grassy plains and elevating cliffs. There was a huge cluster of shape-shifters with their human friends or mates, they were all gathered together to share tales of old and crack a few suggestive jokes. Most of the females were near the sparkling bonfires to cook different stews containing steaming vegetables and boar meat. They were united together for a special occasion, it was time for their offspring to be recognized within the pack and test their strength to see if they qualify to be fighters. This momentous event will determine which shape-shifter has a chance in getting a military career. If one fails such a trial, he will be left to do agriculture and be responsible in transporting crops between families. All the children were scurrying around chasing one another. Among them were a ten year old Steve Rogers, and his brother Christopher, who happened to be two years older. The young shape-shifter was eager for the ceremony to commence; he wanted to demonstrate to his relatives that he has the capacity to become a defender.

                “Are you nervous, Steven?” Chris inquired with curiosity as he caught up with his little brother, they both walked together to pass a few chatty adults.

                “A bit, but this is the only way I can prove myself.”

                “I’m sure you can do it.”

                “I wish you would do this with me.” Steve commented with his small reptilian tail swishing out with tension.

                “This is only for shape-shifters; it is part of the rules.”

                “Do you know who will be in charge of the trial?”

                “I don’t have the faintest idea; no one is willing to reveal it. I suppose they want to surprise us all.”

                “I see, but where is our father? He’s late.”

                “Indeed he is, he must have been caught up by something.” Chris reasonably answered as he and his brother scampered towards one of the sitting figures that huddled near a flicking fire.

They approached a man who has tidy brown hair whipped to the right, and he has a pair of beige horns of an Ankole cow. His blue Agama lizard tail slithered underneath his dark evergreen cloak.

                “Shouldn’t you boys be playing?” The shape-shifter remarked with a toothy grin as he tossed a slim stick into the orange-red flames.

                “We want to ask you something, Uncle Erik.” Steve stated with his usual courage, as Chris placed a hand on his younger sibling’s shoulder.

                “All right, what is it?” Erik Lehnsherr’s red eyes shimmered mystifyingly, his mouth curved into an expression of amusement.

                “Who will be testing us?”

                “I have taken the liberty to volunteer for the occasion.”

                “I never would have thought it would be you—“Chris was staggered by the revelation, he was worried that Steve would not perform his best if he is to fight a family member.

                “No one expected it, but I trust that you are ready, nephew.”

                “I think so, I’ll try my best.” Steve nodded with a bit of uneasiness; he was shocked that he had to fight his own uncle to become a warrior. His confidence was slightly rattled, especially knowing that Erik is quite powerful.

                “That’s the spirit. Now, let’s begin the rite.”

The experienced shape-shifter rose to his feet, catching everyone’s attention by the sharp sound of his whistling. He made a speech of how he will challenge each participant. Each match will last for five minutes; the only way to pass the exam was to inflict a single punch on him. The children trembled out of trepidation, wondering if their destiny was to become a revered military officer or a hard working farmer. Of course, they all yearned to become soldiers of war, but it would be a difficult fantasy to obtain. Erik spent the rest of the time testing the young shape-shifters, the crowd of humans and beasts watched the process. After a while, only two kids were able to land a hit. Many of them failed and were aware that they are fated to toil in the fields. Steve was the last one to battle against Erik; Lady Sarah viewed the scene with Chris by her side. The two wished good fortune to Steve, and quietly observed the violent spectacle. Steve was quite nimble on his feet, he attempted to strike Erik multiple times, but his uncle would dodge swiftly with the same charming smile plastered on his lips.

                “I know you can do better than that, Steven.” Erik purposely taunted the ten year old, as his scaly tail lashed back and forth.

Steve blew a long tired breath; he had a minute and a half left to attest his worth. He felt the pressure escalate by a tenfold, but he was able to re-concentrate. The youthful lad allowed his instincts to take over, he made a frontal tackle, but Erik was able to identify it. Erik quickly blocked the high jump kick with his forearm, however; his fierce red eyes widened out of alarm by the startling move. Steve used his own rough tail to coil around his uncle’s wrist; he flipped over to crash his tight knuckles onto Erik’s left cheek. Every person gasped when they noted how Erik was bruised and bleeding from his panting mouth, no shape-shifter could have ever shed blood or has that kind of strength in such an early age. Steve was taken aback by the unpredictable result; he didn’t know he had that kind of vigor inside of him.

                “You have exceeded my expectations. You have a bright future ahead of you. Congratulations.” Erik wiped the ruby red liquid from his maw, as the audience began to cheer loudly. The entire clan saw this as a promising omen.

                “Thank you, uncle.” Steve merely responded with relief, joyful that he can serve his tribe as a fighter. He honestly would have been bored to death if he had to work in the farmlands.

                “That was incredible; I knew you could do it.” Chris ran up to praise his brother, messing up his golden locks.

                “I almost didn’t think I could.”

                “Your father would be so proud.” Lady Sarah joined in the festivity; she kissed Steve on the forehead.

                “Sister, your son can go down in history with skills like that.”

                “I believe it, Erik. He takes after his own father.”

                “Speaking of father, it looks like he’s back.” Chris detected how the rest of their kinsmen were greeting Lord Joseph; they parted to give their leader a path to go through.

                “Hello, I apologize for the delay; I had certain issues to resolve on short notice.” Lord Joseph had a tender smile, as his family immediately saw how he was carrying a small boy in his beefy arms.

                “My lord, who do you have there?” Lady Sarah inquired as she saw how Chris and Steve inched closer to study the little being.

                “This is Anthony, son of Lord Howard and Lady Maria. His parents have passed away, and he has been left in our care.”

                “The king murdered them, didn’t he?” Erik and the rest of Vidunder knew about how Howard rescued Maria from becoming the monarch’s mistress. He and Joseph were the ones who helped Stark to make it possible.

                “He certainly did. Lord Howard did say that if anything happened to him and Lady Maria, I was to become Anthony’s guardian.”

                “What a foolish king, to kill out of jealousy and anger.” Lady Sarah softened her gaze when seeing the petite human quake and grab onto the rich folds of Joseph’s cape.

                “Boys, I would like to introduce you to someone. He is to be called Lady Anthony Stark.” Lord Joseph kneeled onto the ground to settle the silent child down. Steve and Chris faced the seven year old out of intrigue. Anthony has feathery brown strands that went down to the nape of his neck; light tendrils on the sides would touch the edges of his jaw.

                “Does that mean I get to have him, is he my present?” Steve questioned innocently, thinking that this is his reward for completing his rite of passage.

                “No, sweetheart. You are to treat him like family.” Lady Sarah stiffened her giggles as Anthony seemed a bit confused of the unfamiliar faces and environment. He fiddled with the hem of his simple dress.

                “You and Christopher have to promise me that you’ll protect this little one.” Joseph replied as he coaxed Anthony to approach his two sons.

                “Yes father, we will.” Chris nodded, determined to obey the command.

                “He’s tiny; we will definitely take care of him.” Steve remarked as he held out his hands to Anthony, hoping that the human would not get scared by his horns and animal tail that were growing. The brunette slowly teetered over, ignoring Steve’s fiendish appearance, and placed his hands into the blond’s clasp.

                “Such strange kids you two have raised.” Erik snorted simply, directing the statement towards Sarah and Joseph.

                “They are becoming fine gentlemen.” Sarah retorted with a laugh.

                “Lady Anthony, I am Christopher, and this is Steven.” Chris displayed his manners with a gentle tenor, the adorable brunette merely nodded in comprehension. Anthony seemed bashful as he began to hold onto both of the Rogers brothers.

                “He’ll speak when he is ready. He has been through quite an ordeal for the past hours.” Joseph stated as he rubbed his sore neck, gleeful that his sons have taken a liking to the young Stark.

                “I do think he will be very happy with us.” Steve concluded as he could not resist smiling, unveiling his small fangs. He and Chris peered at the flints of gold and chestnut glittering within Anthony’s irises. The brothers felt their destinies begin to intertwine with this single person.

 

                Steven had to chase away his persisting memories, even though they warmed his chilly heart. He was back from the past, and trying to adjust to the present moment. So, he blocked his mind for the remainder of the voyage to focus on the current mission. Steve and his assembly moved among the massive woodland, covering a lot of distance within three days. On the fourth evening, Steve ordered for them to set up camp, because they should arrive to Hammer’s party by the next night. Everyone did their part to help out for the campground; they collected firewood, and sparked a toasty fire from pieces of flint. The damsels cooked the colorful fish that the shape-shifters caught from a nearby pond; all of them seated themselves in a close circle to partake in the meal. Steve sat down next to Anthony, and saw how the beautiful brunette was quivering by the frosty air.

                “Here, my lady, you need this more than I do.” Steve unwrapped his dark mantle, and coiled it around Anthony’s smooth naked shoulders.

                “Thank you, my lord. That was very kind of you.” Anthony drew an amiable smile between his full red lips, it made Steve swallow thickly. It made the monstrous blond jovial.

                “When will we reach our destination? It seems to be taking too long.” Pietro questioned with anticipation, his right leg continued to fidget in an up and down motion.

                “By tomorrow evening, we are on schedule.”

                “It shall be quite pleasurable when we steal one of the lives of Tiberius’s officials.” Scott was overly enthusiastic of the murderous scheme.

                “Let’s not be too confident in this enterprise, we do not know what these humans can do to us.” Murdock pronounced in a solemn fashion, he grew to be cautious ever since he lost his eyes and Elektra.

                “What do we have to fear? We have impenetrable skin, no one can harm us.” Quill reassured with his usual cocky grin, he was correct that no weapon or attack can damage a shape-shifter.

                “Regardless, we should remain wary of our foes.” Vision enveloped his wife Wanda with his arm, rubbing the side of her shoulder.

                “Tiberius has chosen these men for a reason; they are much different than the average person.” Lady Barbara spoke up as her companions agreed with her statement.

                “The tyrant has an affinity for the insane, considering his queen is no exception.” Clint ripped the smoked flesh of the fish he was consuming with the tips of his front teeth.

                “Isn’t that woman a sorceress? I have heard of her possessing a great evil.” Wanda mentioned with her eyebrows slightly crinkling.

                “Yes she is. Her name is Emma Frost. She is gifted with dark magic; they say she is an exquisite looking woman—well, not as beautiful as Lady Anthony, or as pure. She is known for her promiscuity as well.” Steve explained as he glanced over to see how the rapt brunette was blushing into a strawberry red hue.

                “There are many rumors and bawdy tales of her, each worse than the last. She deserves to die.” Pietro blew his snowy bangs away from his ferocious eyes, crossing his arms madly.

                “Is she that terrible?” Anthony questioned with inquisitiveness, he hasn’t heard much about Tiberius’s wife.

                “Of course, my lady! If she would have known of your existence, she would have done everything she could to eradicate you. She is that vain and cruel. Frost would not stand to be second best.” Scott clarified as he began to cradle a gray rock in his hand, he clenched slightly, turning it into tiny pebbles and dust.

                “Tiberius and Emma, they seem perfect for one another. They both relish in the pain of those below them.” Anthony replied with a gloomy sigh, tugging on the cloth of Steve’s coat to completely cover his cold arms.

                “Clearly they are, though Frost has done her share of causing different forms of agony.” Clint pulled a grimace as he shook his head furiously.

                “That is the truth, what she did to a warrior from a foreign nation was unspeakable.” Vision had an idea which story made Clint tremble so much.

                “I believe all of us despise that account, at least the men do.” Scott uttered a noisy groan, tempted to plug his ears to avoid hearing it.

                “Then tell us, I refuse to speak another matter until it is told.” Barbara Morse was entertained of the sight of all the males cringing and grumbling.

                “There was this soldier who was invited to Tiberius’s castle. Frost seduced him out of sport, and the two lied with one another for the entire time he stayed. It so happens, he was married too, and he desired to return to his wife.” Quill decided that he would offer the details.

                “The both of them committed adultery, how shameful.” Wanda massaged her aching temples with her fingertips.

                “Before the champion departed, Frost placed a curse on him. When he returned to his household, he slept with his wife. However, she received no pleasure; because Frost cursed him that he could never satisfy his wife or any other woman in bed.”The maidens had to stiffen their giggles at the silly spell, since the shape-shifters considered the hex quite unforgiving.

                “So, the wife was tired of not receiving any passion. She left her husband.”

                “All of you are fools to be afraid of an idiotic enchantment.” Barbara was not one bit sympathetic, she allowed herself to laugh.

                “You would not understand, because you’re a woman. This is atrocious for any man to endure for the rest of his lifetime.” Clint waved a hand in disbelief and with a bit of insult.

                “Enough of this idle talk, Frost is not our primary target at the moment. Do any of you know information regarding Hammer?” Steve wasn’t in the mood to swap gossip about the royals, he was determined to find any weaknesses and use them to their benefit.

                “Perhaps indolence, for he never labors. He has seized the businesses of sea merchants, for the West is famed for its aquatic treasures.” Quill provided some insight, since he lives in that area of Vidunder.

                “Apparently, he is a spoiled brat, pilfering the money from workers.” Pietro murmured with a low growl.

                “He does consider himself untouchable, he has accumulated much wealth. It is sickening that he has left the people of the West to starve.” Murdock felt that Hammer was no different from King Tiberius.

                “If Hammer is subdued, then perhaps the people can be saved. They will be able to take back their markets and live a better life, one without a satrap who has drained them of their every resource.” Lady Anthony added in, he felt Steve’s large hand pat his left thigh.

                “That is what we hope for.” Steve was aware that humans have always hated him and his race, but he felt it was his duty to defend those who need it.

                “Is there anything you want us to do when we arrive in Hammer’s lodgings?” Wanda inquired, wanting to make sure that she and the other damsels will know their roles.

                “I only want the three of you to act as if you are pleased to be there. Hammer will not suspect a thing, he will let his guard down, and that’s when we will strike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan for the party is in action!


	4. Revels and Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night of the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4!

               The fourth evening proved to be pleasant, the vast sky was coated with the heavy paint of indigo, and lightly dotted with sparkling stars. The shape-shifters and their damsels mounted up a hill to reach Hammer’s huge manor, they left the three patient horses at the base of the knoll. A few of the shape-shifters strapped their personal weapons on their backs, underneath their dense cloaks to hide them. Soon enough, the dusty paths began to converge to see invitees heading to the same direction. There were a few guards covered in shiny plates of armor, they stood in front of the open domain with its black gates lifted high for the important guests to pass. The corrupted knights were studying each person, approving them to go through, or turning them away. Hammer’s security were stunned and shaken when the shape-shifters approached them with their intimidating blood eyes and animal parts. At first, the men glanced at one another out of bewilderment, not recalling if their boss summoned these ruthless beasts to the celebration. It was strange, especially when they are aware that Hammer does not have a liking to these beings.

                “You must leave; Lord Justin will not accept the likes of you.” One of the bouncers attempted to sound confident in his speech, trying to hide the quaking within his chainmail.

                “Is that so? Then you can report to him that he can fall into a pool of lava—“Pietro immediately growled out a nasty insult, but he couldn’t finish when Steve interrupted him.

                “What my friend means is that I’m sure Lord Justin would not like to break common tradition.”

                “And that would be?”

                “We are merely chaperons; clearly you must let us in with our revered maidens who traveled so far to be here.” Steve responded smartly as the fiendish cluster separated to reveal the three ladies who nodded in agreement.

                “Ugh, all right, but if any of you cause any trouble, it will be your heads.”

The sentries reluctantly moved aside, as the other shape-shifters, with the exception of Vision and Murdock made hissing noises to scare them. They flinched and tried to steady their irregular breathing, wondering if they made a grave mistake. The adventurous group strolled inside to see the fancy eggshell white structures and pillars, and the spotless tile floor of a crisscross pattern. Hammer’s establishment was loaded with expensive trinkets of porcelain jars from diverse countries, handcrafted ebony furniture with rich upholstery, and big crystal windows to show the silver glow of the mysterious moon. There were numerous of humans wearing pricy attire, and extensive banquet tables lined up with glamorous foods and alcoholic beverages. It was no surprise when the entire chamber became silent when the shape-shifters appeared; they received many icy or frightened glares. However, it caused the snobby visitors to start flapping their gossiping tongues to whisper offenses about the supernatural race.

                “Everyone let us go on our own way. Ladies, stay together, we will watch over all of you.” Steve announced quietly as his friends understood his command. So, they divided to go to other areas of the first floor of the mansion, as the damsels decided to stand near one of the refreshment counters.

Vision and Pietro stuck with one another, trying to find Hammer within the collection of humans. Murdock chose to lean against one of the columns of the building, hearing a few people talk terribly about him and his companions. Quill was studying the musicians near the corner; he snatched a flute from one of them, and snapped it in half. He was annoyed, since he can tell that the man was not in tuned with the rest of the band. Clint was too busy eating and ripping the crispy flesh of a quail, he spat out a small bone into an older woman’s goblet. It earned him much disgust and anger, but he continued to fill his stomach without care. Scott was passing by invitees on purpose; he was secretly stealing their jewelry off their persona, and stashing them into his deep pockets. The three maidens felt awkward to be in a social gathering consisting mainly of humans, they were used to being in events with shape-shifters. They noted how four giggling females walked over to the countertop they were next to; these women had the flashiest ball gowns and so much face paint on.

                “It seems all of you have been living with shape-shifters for too long, their ugliness has rubbed onto the three of you.” The lady with carrot orange ringlets of hair remarked rudely as she and her awful company chirped in an irritating laugh.

                “Oh excuse me; I thought you were the monsters, considering you react on foolish instinct.” Barbara wasted no time to retaliate as Wanda and Anthony chuckled of her sharpness.

                “Leave us be, you do not want to engage us further.” Anthony warned with politeness, his honey glazed eyes hardened.

                “Aren’t you the widow that Lord Christopher abandoned? You must not have pleased him enough.” A female with raven dark locks smirked when seeing Anthony stiffen when hearing his deceased husband’s name.

                “First of all, you do not even know the definition of the word ‘widow’. He did not leave me, he died—there is a difference. It includes that I did not have to compromise my virginity to be with a high ranking officer unlike certain strumpets like you.”

                “How dare you! I did not lay with men of power—“

                “Every person knows of your promiscuous ways, every sector of Vidunder has heard the rumors.” Wanda interjected as she cracked a poisonous smile, thinking that Anthony has once again made another person look like a complete idiot.

                “My husband worked in the military, he has been told of tales of a dark haired woman sleeping around with soldiers for their pensions.” Anthony added in, throwing more fuel to the fiery conversation.

                “At least I keep it in my own kind; you would give yourself to these devils here!” The raging woman pointed to the wandering shape-shifters in the wide room.

                “They are my most cherished friends; I respect them too much to act coy or senseless. Be sure to remember, they are much more worthy than all these men put together.”

The four flamboyant visitors were irked of how they cannot seem to win against Anthony; they gave one last menacing glower towards the three. However, Wanda Maximoff took the chance to use her magic to tip the transparent bowl filled with dark wine, and let it fall to stain all of their enemies’ frocks. The discourteous women instantly screamed in a high pitch tenor, running off, and bawling loudly of their ruined clothes. Wanda, Anthony, and Barbara kept their laughter in a low volume, feeling the sweet sensation of vengeance. Steve saw the spectacle from a distance, he was proud of the girls for standing up and being strong against those obnoxious females. He noticed how Scott was scampering towards him, suspiciously crossing his arms across his upper torso.

                “Is something the matter?” Steve questioned with his intimidating red eyes narrowing.

                “Tell me, do you believe Lady Anthony would like this? Perhaps I can give this to him as a present.” Scott dug into his bulky coat and took out an impressive diamond necklace.

                “We are not here to pilfer! Now, get rid of these trifles!”

                “It isn’t wrong to make a bit of profit; these people do not require any more money.”

                “Neither do we, have you forgotten? Our clan is unbelievably wealthy.”

                “Well yes, but—“

                “Not another word, just toss them away.”

                “Before I do, would you not like to give one as a gift to Lady Anthony? I am sure he would appreciate such a token.” Scott took out a silver pendant with a glimmering ruby, holding it up for Steve to examine. It made Steve take a minute to think about it, imagining the long slim chain hanging from Anthony’s smooth neck. Steve was about to reach for the necklet to take, but he withdrew his hand.

                “My mind is set. Dispose of them.” Steve demanded with his light eyebrows crossed, but he felt a bit dissatisfied when refusing to accept the extravagant embellishment. It could have provided some happiness to Anthony, or to demonstrate that he can be the ideal suitor.

                “You have rejected a great opportunity, you have yourself to blame.” Scott shrugged his shoulders, as he grabbed handfuls of ornaments from his cloak and threw them underneath a clothed table.

                “The only person, who requires a lecture, is you.”

                “Once in a while, each of us has a crooked moral compass.”

                “It is our responsibility to straighten our paths—“Steve was about to teach a lesson about ethics, but he was interjected when trumpets were blaring out.

Everyone turned their attention to the top of the grand staircase, seeing and hearing Lord Justin Hammer being introduced. It caused the shape-shifters to slink and blend further into the assortment of humans; they automatically bared their spiny incisors. Hammer descended the slick steps and motioned with his hand for his invitees to continue with their business. The keen eyes of the shape-shifters followed every stride from the pompous host; they became tenser when they saw how he directly advanced towards their precious maidens.

                “Welcome ladies, it is an honor for all three of you to come to this small get-together.” Hammer looked like a spoiled prince in his exorbitant garb.

                “It seems the expenses of this party alone can feed both the East and West of Vidunder, I would not call it ‘small’.” Barbara huffed out, her arms akimbo against her chest. Hammer did not seem to like her criticism.

                “It is also hazardous, there is excessive alcohol. You cannot be having too many drunkards; it can lead to unwanted accidents.” Wanda joined in to speak of the flaws of the wasteful celebration, which earned her a disapproving expression from Hammer as well. Anthony yearned to list all of Hammer’s faults like his companions, but he decided it would be wise to listen and stay inaudible for the moment. He recalled that Steve wanted them to distract Hammer; Anthony was resolute in obeying Steve’s command.

                “I can see who the opinionated ones are.” Hammer replied simply with an infuriated sigh, he recognized Wanda as Lord Vision’s wife, and Barbara as an unmerciful woman from the East.

                “Do not be angry at them, my lord. They are just concerned about the welfare of you and your guests.” Anthony was trying to mollify the situation, Wanda and Barbara knew that their friend was lying to prevent any mishap.

                “I am pleased that you came.”

                “Thank you for your hospitality.”

                “You will have to excuse us; I would like to have a word with Lady Anthony, alone.” Hammer offered his arm for the innocent brunette who accepted. The two distanced themselves from Wanda and Barbara, ascending the polished stairs.

                “Do you believe Anthony will be all right?” Wanda asked with a bit of worriment.

                “Of course, he is being watched over by us and the shape-shifters.” Barbara rationally answered as she decided to fetch a pint of ale to drink.

Barbara’s statement proved to be true, Steve and his unruly team could not stop looking at Anthony. They saw how he and Hammer were standing at the top of the stairway, in front of an immense self- portrait with a golden frame. It drove the shape-shifters crazy to quietly observe, their superior hearing allowed them to listen to the private conversation.

                “My, I never would have imagined that you would come to my home.” Justin acknowledged his continual feelings of astonishment and gratification.

                “Well, here I am, with you in this fine night.” Anthony responded simply and with a bit of indifference, his particular words ensnared the host.

                “I have always heard about you, Lady Anthony. People have spoken of how beauteous you are, and I can see that it is a fact.”

                “You are too benevolent, Lord Hammer.”

                “The last piece of information I was told was the passing of your husband. Is it true? Are you a widow?”

                “Yes, I am. Lord Christopher fought and died in Morke; he was a hero.”

                “Perhaps to the foreign king, Stephen Strange, but he is considered a traitor to Vidunder. I have to say this, but your late husband was very illogical.” Hammer commented with a weighty breath as he quirked his right eyebrow in a sneaky manner.

                “What is it that my lord wishes to say?” Anthony inquired with a small swallow as he buried his anger inside, he didn’t want Justin to see him go out of control.

                “It was stupid of him to be involved in a war in which he had no business in, since he went against King Tiberius. It includes that he left you untended, a sign of a terrible husband.”

                “You might not understand, for I knew him better than you do. Lord Christopher made the right choice, he helped to save the lives of Morke, and I supported him. He only left to prevent further destruction, and to keep it away from me.”

                “It must be difficult for you to see reality, when you are still grieving for him. Eventually, you will have to move on and think about where your future will lie.”

                “For a marriage to last for a decade, any person would still be mourning for such a loss.”

                “Wounds will heal quicker by replacing what you have lost.”

                “Are you suggesting that I wed myself to another man as soon as possible?” Anthony questioned with perplexity as he and Hammer turned to face one another.

                “Not to just any man, he must be rich and have an aristocratic background. In fact, it should be someone like me.”

                “My lord, you cannot possibly be thinking that—“

                “It would be an extraordinary arrangement—think about it, Lady Anthony. I would spoil you with both my money and my passions. You would have someone to take care of you properly.” Justin explained with a wide smirk as he slowly grabbed the soft sides of Anthony’s naked shoulders.

                “I am quite—flattered, but it is unnecessary.” Anthony stiffened by the subtle rub from Hammer’s fingers, circling around the enticing skin. The shape-shifters felt their jaws crack and open further, strings of saliva dripped from their piercing canines. They were peeved by the unwanted contact as they slouched closer to the foot of the stairs.

                “Hand me a weapon.” Steve mumbled beneath his clenched teeth as he fixed his cold bright eyes upon the preoccupied satrap of the West. Vision unsheathed a short blade from his belt and gave it to his leader with no hesitation.

                “You would not have to live among those disgusting monsters anymore.” Hammer said coolly as he took a step forward to be near the apprehensive brunette.

                “It seems that humanity has continued to show me that they are the true beasts of the world.”

                “It is not suitable for an upright lady such as yourself to ponder and speak in this manner. There are many ways to silence one’s mouth.”

Lord Justin eyed Anthony’s luscious red lips and was tempted by the gorgeous sight. He was hungry for the taste of moisture and flesh, his blunt fingernails burrowed into Anthony’s epidermis. Hammer was daring enough to lean forward to try to smooch the coveted maiden. However, the overseer of the West was immediately flung back against the wall with his roving hands pried away from Anthony. Justin felt his skull buzz and drift when he hit upon the washed partition. He panicked when he saw Steve press the fin of the steel blade on the center of his gullet; he felt the shape-shifter’s rough hand grasp his wrist brutally.

                “My lady does not wish to be kissed by the likes of you.” Steve declared with a darkened countenance as he instantly plunged the short sword into Hammer’s belly.

The ghastly bellow forced the party to pause and see the slaughter of their host. It sent a wave of distress and fright within the masses; the humans started to scream in a deafening tone and scrambled towards the exit. By the hysteria, it influenced the guards of the dominion to gather in the ballroom. Steve wrapped his arm around Anthony’s slender waist and leaped off of the pinnacle of the staircase to land on the first floor, his companions rushed to him.

                “Shall we run?” Clint probed with tranquility as Wanda and Barbara joined in the meeting, seeing the amount of security begin to multiply.

                “First we need to clear the way; it seems they do not want us to get out alive.” Steve released his hold on Anthony and pointed out the irate guards blocking the main doorway to the outside.

                “And your plan would be?” Pietro snorted with exasperation as he stayed close to his sister, his wandering eyes shone below his wolf hood.

                “Clint, I need you to take the ladies with you, get the horses, and we will rendezvous in the woods.”

                “Please, be safe.” Anthony concluded as he felt Clint hurry him along with Wanda and Barbara.

                “We will,” The blond formed a small smile to reassure Anthony, as they managed to escape through one of the doors that led to the courtyard before it was swarmed with armed men.

                “How about we send a message to the other regional officials, and to His Majesty, Tiberius?”

The shape-shifters grinned ecstatically at his words. Murdock unclipped a petite iron bar from his belt, it grew long, he swung it once for the ends to pop, and it was seen that lines of chains were inside the metallic pole. Scott took out three razor sharp discs and held them in between his still fingers. Quill reached towards his back to hold two big axes, while Vision handled a pair of daggers. Pietro and Steve decided to use their natural claws, feeling as if they did not need to combat with armaments.

They charged themselves into the fight, which did not give enough time for the security to formulate a strategy. All they could do was defend themselves with their lances, which did not provide much protection to the humans. Steve was able to break the spears in half and dive his penetrating nails into their torsos. Scott flung the tiny circles at a low level, letting the deadly metal slice across the back of the knees of their foes. Quill decapitated a man with a blow on the throat; he was able to perceive a human trying to ambush him from behind. However, he threw his second axe for it to imbed into the center of the male’s chest. Vision jumped into mid-air and thrusted the stilettos below the armored shoulders of a guard. Murdock relied on his acute sense of smell and hearing, making calm side-steps to dodge the vicious attacks. He handled his weapon professionally with a fast twirl, causing the extended end-points of the rod to bash against the craniums of their opponents. Clearly, the humans were no match for the lethal seven; there were was a myriad of corpses lying throughout the chamber. A man with a broad sword was able to sneak up behind Quill; he brought down the black colored blade to cut the shape-shifter’s tail in half. It forced the warrior to let out an ear-splitting screech; his damaged limb began to leak out torrents of thick blood. The noise caught the attention of his comrades, who were dumbfounded of the impossible view of one of their own receiving an injury.

                “We must retreat, Quill needs to be treated.” Steve signaled Scott to wrap his arm around Peter’s back to provide him support.

                “What have they done to me?” Quill commented with anguish as he could not lift his halved tail, as the others were making a path for them to escape through.

                “Let’s just get out of here.” Vision answered sternly as he carried the axes Quill dropped earlier.

Steve stood for a moment to stare at the suspicious black blade that wounded his teammate, it rested on the stained ground, drenched with shimmering red liquid. He could not study it further when he had to run out of the doorway to join his friends. They sprinted away from the scene of the crime, diving straight into the dark woods to avoid any more confrontations. Quill was huffing so much by the pain he was experiencing, they slowed down their pace for him to breathe a little easier.

                “Murdock, try to find Clint’s scent, so we can reunite with him and the others.” Steve spoke as he listened to the rustling of the trees. Matt sniffed the air, taking a few minutes to locate the correct smell.

                “Only a mile away, we should head northeast.”

                “All right, let’s move.”

 

After a certain amount of time, they approached a clear opening where a toasty campfire was burning brilliantly. There were the three horses that were tied around the tall bark of a tree, as Clint and the ladies were seated near the smoldering embers. They stood up, relieved to see the other shape-shifters safe, but they grew alarmed when seeing Quill’s laceration.

                “My goodness, what happened to him?” Wanda enquired with concern as she was greeted warmly by Pietro and Vision.

                “We don’t even know. It was only a sword.” Scott mentioned as he placed Quill on the dusty earth, Anthony immediately kneeled next to him.

                “You must be exhausted, my lord.” Anthony began ripping the end of his long tight white gown; it earned him many staggered looks.

                “My lady—but your dress—“Quill was startled and even pressed his hand on Anthony’s fingers to stop the action.

                “It will be fine, it is just a dress. It won’t hurt it.” The caring brunette removed Quill’s palm, and tore enough for his unblemished shins to show. He coiled the cloth around the tail, and made a knot to hold it into place. Everyone began to sit down around the flickering flames.

                “Thank you, my lady.”

                “It’s no trouble at all.”

                “This is most unusual, never have I seen this happen to a shape-shifter before.” Barbara commented as her index finger was poised under her bottom lip.

                “It should not have, but the injury says otherwise.” Clint murmured as he poked the coals in the bonfire with a stick.

                “These little parasites might be more dangerous than we anticipated; I still do not understand how they can possibly harm us now.” Pietro pushed his animal hood back to ruffle through his snowy tresses.

                “I have always seen humans use iron for their weapons, but the one I saw was some sort of ‘black metal’.” Steve explained as he crossed his arms against his bulky chest.

                “The only ‘black metal’ I am aware of is typically used in Vidunder military, it is called tungsten. However, if I recall correctly, shape-shifters are immune to such an element.” Anthony clarified as he learned this knowledge from a scroll that Christopher gave him to read when he went to a war campaign in a foreign country.

                “Yes, that is true; tungsten has no effect on us. This is unfamiliar to us all.”

                “It will take a while for me to recover from this, it was quite excruciating.” Quill shuddered a bit; he was consoled of the fact that since he has the gene of the tree skink lizard, he has the ability to regenerate his tail if it was chopped off.

                “Then there is no reason for us to go to the North to attack Darren Cross in the state we are in. We might as well return to Lord Joseph’s house and recuperate.” Murdock lucidly responded as the refreshing breeze made the ends of his blindfold flutter.

                “I will have to concur, it is for the best.” Scott nodded along with the team.

They were mute for a couple of minutes, each fatigued and pensive. However, it granted a chance for Steve to glance across to scrutinize his childhood companion. He felt peaceful and content to watch the simplest movement, seeing Anthony’s fawn brown eyes lower in slits for those lengthy ink black lashes to batter alluringly. Steve ached to trace his fingertips on every curved slope on Anthony’s body, and embrace it for his zealous hands to slide down to feel those buxom hips. He was mindful of how much Anthony has developed physically. To him, it did not seem like too long ago when they were younger, when he, Christopher, and Anthony were starting their lives together.

 

                After the night that Steve completed his rite of passage, Anthony was officially under the guardianship of Joseph and Sarah Rogers. For about a month and a half, the small child did not say a single word. Though it worried his new family, they remembered that he will talk when he wants to, it is the first time he has ever stayed with the shape-shifting clan. Anthony was also trying to comprehend the tragic death of his biological parents, he was only eight years old, and he only possessed a selective memory of them. He lost Howard and Maria too soon, but he knew that he loved them with all his heart. One day, Anthony astounded the household by finally speaking; it was a plain question of if he can explore the outdoors or not. Though it was unpretentious, it was a positive sign, and comforted the others that he was slowly crawling out of his shell. Since that moment, Anthony was communicating more, and became involved in each person’s life. He spent a lot of time with Lady Sarah, who taught him how to do domestic chores and how to behave. When he was with Lord Joseph, he was educated about nature and bravery. What Anthony liked the most was to be with Chris and Steve, he felt so secure with them. So, on a tranquil afternoon, Joseph invited a number of his friends to show off the pretty human that he was entrusted to. Erik Lehnsherr also came over with his wife Magda, and his children, Pietro and Wanda. The mixture of shape-shifters and their mates gathered within the household, in awe and they cooed at Anthony.

                “What a beautiful child, Lord Joseph!” Magda exclaimed enthusiastically as she knelt on one knee to hold Anthony’s petite hands in hers.

                “Indeed, Ahi brought us a gift.” Joseph nodded with a grin as he noted how Chris and Steve were greeting their close cousins.

Within the shape-shifters’ culture, Ahi is the god they worship. He is not a regular deity, for he has the form of a chimera. This celestial creature was responsible for creating the first shape-shifter, and is the great adversary of Pristina, who is the goddess of the humans. Ahi only blesses shape-shifters and their human lovers. Regular people despise Ahi for producing the mystical species, believing he possesses a tremendous evil and opposing the will of Pristina.

                “Let us see what his future will hold.”

                “Magda, he is much too young for his palm to be read.” Erik responded as he could only shake his head when seeing his wife studying Anthony’s hand, and ignoring his remark.

                “Complicated romances, is what I see.”

                “What does that entail?” Sarah drew near to her husband, they shared a puzzled expression.

                “He will continue to blossom, and have many suitors.” Magda released her grip on Anthony who shyly crossed over to hold onto Sarah’s skirt.

                “How promising, at least he will have options to pick from. Not many children from a slavery background receive opportunities.” Joseph replied as he noted how Steve was tugging at his belt.

                “Father?”

                “Yes, my son.”

                “Can we go outside and play?”

                “Of course, and do not stray too far.”

                “I’ll be sure to look after them.” Chris volunteered to supervise the others while the adults remained indoors to talk.

Joseph gave them permission to leave the farmhouse, all the kids ran out to bask in the glory of the heated sun. They romped all over the verdant grass, while Anthony crouched down to examine a yellow dandelion. Wanda chose to do the same; she and Anthony took turns in touching the perky plant. They were both of a mild temperament; they felt relaxed and happy to be in each other’s presence. The two told their names and shook hands as the start of a brand new friendship. The youthful shape-shifters were roughhousing with one another; Pietro and Steve were wrestling out of sport.

                “Any particular game that all of you want to play?” Chris enquired the diverse group, as they rose from the fresh lawn to approach him.

                “What about monsters, knights, and royalty?” A young brown haired girl named Lydia Constance suggested one, as the others seem to like the idea.

                “Then who will take each part?” Wanda questioned softly as she and Anthony were holding hands.

                “Anyone can be what they want.” Chris mentioned with encouragement as he was surrounded by many calls of what role each child wanted to assume.

                “I always wanted to be a knight. Also, I think Lady Anthony should be a princess.” Steve stated boldly which caused the entire cluster to grow inaudible. Though it did make Anthony feel blissful of the shape-shifter’s righteous thoughts.

                “That’s not possible for either of you.” One of the humans said rather indecently.

                “And why is that?”

                “You’re a monster, Steve. And Anthony is a slave.”

                “I may be a slave, but he is not a monster.” Anthony spoke up as he curled up his lips out of discontentment. Steve was impressed and grateful that the sympathetic brunette did not see him as a dreadful beast.

                “On second thought, how about we play by the creek? It’s perfect for such hot weather.” Chris tried to pacify the situation, and it proved to be successful.

                “It sounds better than that stupid game.” Pietro murmured with distaste as he grabbed his sister to accompany him towards the shallow pool of water.

                “You can stay with me.” Steve told Anthony as they walked over to his older brother.

                “Thank you.”

                “Will you two be okay for now, since I’m going to check on everyone else?” Chris felt it was his obligation to keep everyone safe.

                “We’re fine, go ahead.” Steve motioned for Chris to leave, his eldest sibling understood, and ran off to watch over the rest of the kids.

Steve and Anthony stepped into the cold water, seeing their feet completely covered by the clear fluid. They noticed how a few tiny fish were swimming pass their toes.

                “Do you want to catch a fish?” Steve asked with civility, looking at the eight year old with hope.

                “Yes, please. What do I do?” Anthony formed a cute smile, he felt solaced that he was with Steve.

                “I’ll show you.”

The shape-shifter went behind the human, and cupped Anthony’s hands. They bent forward together, letting their palms submerge into the sparkling liquid of the stream. The two scooped up to find a light orange fish moving around in the water of their cradled fingers.

                “We caught one, it’s so precious.” Anthony was in admiration as he studied the colorful scales of the creature.

                “Yes, you are—I mean—you’re right!” Steve laughed nervously feeling his speech scramble; Anthony was distracted by the vermillion fish.

                “Thank you, Steve.”

                “For what?”

                “You made this a good day.”

 

                Steve Rogers still relished the words Anthony Stark told him in that specific childhood remembrance, here he was, back in his adult body that was emerging with cravings that only a man would possess. The camp fire was crackling and the nomadic ravens of the forest were cawing loudly. Steve told his team to try to get some sleep; they will be going home when the morning sun peeks over the horizon.

After a couple of days, they arrived back to Lord Joseph’s farmhouse. Everyone did as they pleased; Lady Barbara decided to return home to the East. Clint and Scott escorted her back. Wanda also went back to her house with her husband and her brother, she missed her babies, and she wanted to be with them again. The remaining crew stayed in the Rogers’ residence, especially Quill who was slowly growing his tail back. On one revitalizing evening, Steve was leaning near the front door frame of his household. He straightened his posture when he saw Anthony descending the stairs in a fresh white dress to replace the one he shredded in the woodland.

                “Oh, shouldn’t you be getting some well-earned rest, my lord?”

                “I am not tired, my lady. Rather, I was waiting for you.”

                “Have you now. What is it that you want?”

                “Come with me.” Steve gripped Anthony by the wrist, and led him to the outside. He guided the brunette to the exact creek where they went to in their past.

                “Do you remember this, Lady Anthony?”

                “Of course, you helped me obtain a fish in this spot.” Anthony quirked a jolly smile as Steve was cheerful that he did not forget.

                “What would you say if we should relive this memory?”

                “Actually, I would love to.”

Steve and Anthony took off their footwear, and waddled into the low surface. Though it was the same moment, the emotions were much different. Steve slid his hands gently down the velveteen skin of Anthony’s naked arms, and then held onto the brunette’s hands. They curved forward for their palms to be plunged into the brook’s rushing waters. Steve bit his bottom lip when feeling the provocative heat of Anthony’s exposed back and luscious rear press against him. The appetizing fragrance waffled into his nostrils, when he slightly burrowed his face into the flank of Anthony’s neck. Meanwhile, the brunette found it difficult to swallow and his breath shortened by the intimate contact from the shape-shifter. They rose upright when seeing a pearly fish with black dots swim within their hands.

                “We still work so well together, that hasn’t changed.” Anthony commented as he felt his golden brown eyes lowered when feeling Steve nuzzle against the thick dark locks of his hair. Steve could only think of one thing. _My feelings haven’t changed either; I have always loved you, my lady_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until chapter 5!

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this story and the others as well, so cheers!


End file.
